Angel: Hell-Bound
"Hell Bound" is the fourth episode of season five of the vampire television series Angel and the ninety-second episode of the series overall. It was written and directed by Steven S. DeKnight. It first aired on the WB Network on Wednesday, October 22nd, 2003. In this episode, Spike makes some headway towards trying to become corporal, but also finds himself being pulled into a Hell dimension. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Angel was created by Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. It is a spin-off of the TV series Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which in turn, is a soft remake of the 1992 feature film of the same name. * "Angel: Hell Bound" and "Angel: Hellbound" both redirect to this page. * This episode is production code number 5ADH04. * This episode is included in the Angel: The Complete Series DVD collection as well as disc six of the Angel: Season Five DVD collection. * This episode is a Spike spotlight episode. * This is the second episode of Angel directed by Steven S. DeKnight. He directs three episodes of the series in total. He previously directed "Inside Out". His next episode is "Shells". * This is the seventh episode of Angel written by Steven S. DeKnight. He works on twelve episodes of the series as a writer. He previously wrote "Inside Out". His next episode is "Destiny". Allusions * A medium is someone who possesses a natural affinity for communicating with the dead. * Spike makes reference to Barry Manilow in this episode, who is a singer and songwriter best known for songs such as "Mandy" and "Copacabana". Angel was forced to perform "Mandy" at Caritas in the season two episode, "Judgment". * Spike compares his history with Angel to "Hope and Crosby", which is a reference to the comedy duo Bob Hope and Bing Crosby. He also links this reference to another "Crosby", David Crosby, of the Classic Rock band Crosby, Stills & Nash. * Spike makes a partial reference to Chico and the Man, which was a sitcom series that aired on NBC from 1974 to 1978. Quotes * Spike: So that's it, then. I really am going to burn. * Angel: Welcome to the club. * Spike: Well, least I got company, eh? You and me, together again. Hope and Crosby. Stills and Nash. Chico and the... * Angel: Yeah, are we done? * Spike: Never much for small talk, were you? Always too busy trying to perfect that brooding block of wood mystique. God, I love that. * Angel: Not as much as I loved your nonstop yammering. * Spike: The way you always had to be the big swingy, swaggerin' around, barkin' orders. * Angel: Never listening. * Spike: Always interrupting. * Angel: And your hair. What color do they call that? Radioactive? * Spike: Never much cared for you, Liam, even when we were evil. * Angel: Cared for you less. * Spike: Fine. * Angel: Good. pause There was one thing about you. * Spike: Really? * Angel: Yeah, I never told anybody about this, but I-I liked your poems. * Spike: You like Barry Manilow. Crew * Skip Schoolnik - Co-producer * David Greenwalt - Consulting producer * Steven S. DeKnight - Producer * Ben Edlund - Supervising producer * David Fury - Co-executive producer * Jeffrey Bell - Co-executive producer * Sandy Gallin - Executive producer * Gail Berman - Executive producer * Fran Rubel Kuzui - Executive producer * Kaz Kuzui - Executive producer * Kelly A. Manners - Producer * Joss Whedon - Executive producer See also External Links * * * * "Hell Bound" at Wikipedia * * * * ---- Category:2003/Episodes Category:October, 2003/Episodes Category:Steven S. DeKnight Category:Jeffrey Bell Category:Gail Berman Category:Steven S. DeKnight Category:Ben Edlund Category:David Fury Category:Sandy Gallin Category:David Greenwalt Category:Fran Rubel Kuzui Category:Kaz Kuzui Category:Kelly A. Manners Category:Skip Schoolnik Category:Joss Whedon Category:David Boreanaz Category:James Marsters Category:J. August Richards Category:Amy Acker Category:Andy Hallett Category:Alexis Denisof Category:Sarah Thompson Category:Simon Templeman Category:Dorie Barton Category:Willow Geer Category:Peter Kanetis Category:Judson Pearce Morgan Category:Elliott Grey Category:Allison Barcott Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified